deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamora VS Chun-Li
Gamora VS Chun-Li is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Gamora from Marvel Comics and the return of Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. Description Marvel VS Street Fighter! The deadliest woman in the galaxy takes on the strongest woman in the world! Which side shall emerge victorious? Interlude Wiz: Marvel and Capcom. They're sparred many times, but this case is unique in more ways than one. Boomstick: Yeah, there's only two things that will REALLY get my attention - a nice-looking shotgun and a fight between two female badasses! Like Gamora, Guardian of the Galaxy and the deadliest woman in the galaxy! Wiz: And Chun-Li, world warrior and the strongest woman in the world. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gamora Wiz: The Zen Whoberi were a race that nowadays is no longer thriving and well. They were gathered up as the population of a planet into a valley with the intent of the Grand Inquisitors to eradicate all of them. Boomstick: Complete and utter genocide against a species. What a light note to start this analysis on. Wiz: Despite all of the race seemingly being wiped out, one managed to escape the carnage as the sole survivor - Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan. Boomstick: Holy crap, what kind of a birth name is that? It's basically one simple name, then the species she came from, then another first name that's opposite her gender and then just the monsters from Attack on Titan! That'd be like calling you Wiz Human Jocelyn Dragon... or... something. Wiz: Just... roll with it. She's only referred to as "Gamora". Anyway, Gamora was rescued by the mad titan, Thanos, whom of which brought her through time to Earth-616, about two decades prior to the death of her race. Using his advanced technology, he raised Gamora to be used as a weapon against the Magus - Adam Warlock - to kill them. Boomstick: Even despite being trained by one of the most powerful in the Marvel Universe, she had a lot to learn, and even despite her skill, she once got defeated by a group of thugs and got tortured in ways I don't really wish to talk about... until Daddy Thanos came in and wrecked their shit! Gamora was on the brink of death, but luckily for her, Thanos was able to restore and augment her, bringing her back to grace once again thanks to his replacement parts designed by himself! Wiz: However, after some time, Gamora became bored. And after returning to Thanos following her escaping from Drax the Destroyer, she found out that Thanos was going to destroy the universe as a sacrifice to Death. Needless to say, Gamora was horrified. Boomstick: So horrified, in fact, she tried to kill him! Dumb idea, because he's f**king Thanos! Wiz: She would have died... had it not been, ironically, for the one who saved her - Adam Warlock. Y'know, the very person she was trained to kill. Boomstick: After getting revived by Warlock, nowadays her biggest involvement is within the Guardians of the Galaxy, continuing her career as an assassin and mercenary! Wiz: Which is complemented by her abilities as a Zen Whoberis, giving her superhuman strength, speed, durability, a regenerative healing factor, etc etc. Boomstick: Way to cut corners, Wiz. Wiz: At this point, we all know how a build that like works Pretty much superhuman abilities in... well... all categories. She was also further enhanced by Thanos' technology and implants... so... there's that-- Boomstick: Breast implants?? Wiz: NO! Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: *Ahem* Despite being skilled with all kinds of weaponry in her training, she tends to keep her load light and only resorts to knives and swords as her preferred weapons of choice. Boomstick: Like the Godslayer sword. Hmmm, I wonder what it was designed for? Wiz: She also wears the Infinity Cloak, allowing her to pull an indefinite amount of weapons from her cloak, like a hammerspace. Boomstick: There really doesn't seem to be a concept of "bags" to most of the Marvel universe, huh? Wiz: As it stands today, there's no surprise Gamora was dubbed the Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy. She's been a prominent member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, has held her own against Ronan the Accuser, and is capable of beating superhuman opponents with strength and abilities that surpass her own. Boomstick: Even the US military declared her as dangerous as Iron Man at one point! And that's gotta account for something! Wiz: However, she is not perfect. Despite knowing how to use firearms and is decent enough with them, she prefers not to use them. Boomstick: And that somewhat-revealing armour isn't the best thing to take into battle! But hey, don't get me wrong, do you really want to get on this woman's bad side? Thought not! You wouldn't want to be the next on her assassin's hit-list! Gamora: Whatever nightmares the future holds are but dreams compared to what's behind me. Chun-Li Wiz: Chun-Li. The Strongest Woman in the World, and the fighting genre's first lady. Boomstick: Look at them legs n' thighs! They'd totally hurt someone. Wiz: That's right. Boomstick: Woah, really? Wiz: Yes. But despite her fighting prowess and know-how, she's mostly known for being a detective for Interpol, with her fighting ability coming through police combat training. She also trained with Gen, a friend of her father and a legend in the Chinese fighting underworld. Boomstick: She never managed to finish her training... Gen just vanished when Bison killed her father. The bastard! Wiz: Since then, she has constantly wandered the world, hunting for Bison to exact revenge. Trained in defense of Tai Chi, and in a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo, Chun-Li prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent. Boomstick: But her real strength lies in those legs of hers, being capable of kicking people through solid brick! But she's also strong on the top half as well, being able to lift items as large and as heavy as a couch without much shown strain! Wiz: Chun-Li's attacks include the Lightning Legs, the Axe Kick, and the Spinning Bird Kick, which allows her to fly through the air temporarily like the Tatsumaki Zenpukyaku. Or a human helicopter. Boomstick: Ah, yes, I think I'll give the middle finger to physics today... ''' Wiz: But she's also focused in chi attacks, allowing her to create the Kikoken, a slow ranged attack that can be fired with one hand. She can also focus it into a super ball known as the Kikoshp, powerful enough to stop a speeding car. '''Boomstick: Chun-Li is not just strong and a great fighter; she's also really good in her skills as a detective, which was key in taking down Shadaloo, Bison's criminal organisation. Even when she wasn't fighting, she became a martial arts teacher and shared her skills with others. Sadly, she's yet to win any major tournament, and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father. And while she was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, Urien seemed to let her win on purpose! Wiz: And while she is skilled, she often has to be rescued, usually by Guile. Boomstick: ...Heyyyyy... Wiz: She also placed sixth place in an international shooting competition, though she's rarely seen using a gun. Boomstick: You don't bring a gun to a fist fight, after all! Wiz: But even still, Chun-Li is one of the toughest of the Street Fighter line-up. Chun-Li: You ready for this? DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Some random city Walking through the city was the strongest woman in the world, Chun-Li, wondering what to do now that SIN seemed to have been neutralised for now. However, she didn't know that she was being watched. From up on the rooftops, a woman was watching Chun-Li. Unlike Chun-Li, this woman was green-skinned, and was wielding a sword as her cloak flapped in the breeze. This was the Zen Whoberis and the most dangerous woman in the galaxy, Gamora. She pulled a knife out from her Infinity Cloak, twirling it in her hands as she observed her target, and decided to launch it like a dart at Chun-Li before leaping off the roof to meet her. Back down on the street, Chun-Li was still walking, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, jumping back as she saw a knife and a person heading straight for her. The knife landed on the street, as did Gamora, as Chun-Li recovered and tried to get to terms with her sudden adversary. "Who are you?" Chun-Li asked her. Gamora draw her Godslayer sword and pointed it at the Street Fighter. "I am Gamora. And I have come for you. An organisation gave me a well-paying offer for your head." She spoke. Chun-Li figured that she must have been manipulated by SIN and sighed. "So it's a fight you want..." Chun-Li said softly, before giving her opponent a respectful bow, and then getting into a fighting stance. "Then let's begin." She declared. FIGHT! Chun-Li attacks first, firing a Kikoken at Gamora, who jumped over the ki attack and slashed Godslayer at her. Chun-Li dodged the blade as Gamora swung again, with Chun-Li blocking the sword with her foot. Chun-Li punches Gamora twice before repeatedly kicking her. She temporarily stops and kicks Gamora away, running in pursuit. Gamora lands without a hitch as Chun-Li approaches with a punch, which she blocks with her own fist. Gamora then punches Chun-Li twice and kicks her into the air. She then leaps up and drop-kicks Chun-Li across the street, and draws three knives from her Infinity Cloak. "Prepare to die!" Gamora yelled as she threw her knives at Chun-Li before leaping at her. Chun-Li is able to block the knives, but gets knocked back by a flying knee from Gamora. She strikes a knife across Chun-Li's face, creating a scar running horizontally along the middle. Chun-Li, in retaliation, kicks Gamora once before using her Axe Kick, knocking Gamora from above. She then used her Lightning Legs, kicking Gamora multiple times in rapid succession before landing in one solid kick, smashing Gamora through a brick wall and into a construction site. Gamora tumbles across the ground before regaining her footing, as Chun-Li gives chase, firing a Kikoken at Gamora and throwing a nearby set of planks at her. The Zen Whoberis blocked the ki ball with Godslayer before using it to slice through the planks of wood, scattering their splinters. Chun-Li leaps in with a flying kick that Gamora dodges. "I won't give up!" Chun-Li declared as she knocked Gamora into the air with an uppercut before using her Spinning Bird Kick to knock her around. She flipped in the air and landed back down on her feet as Gamora got to her own feet, getting a sickle from inside of her Infinity Cloak and rushing at Chun-Li, attempting to cut her open. Chun-Li counters each attack blow-for-blow before she hits Gamora across the face twice and follows up with a kick, before gathering her ki in her hands and charging it up into a Kikosho, engulfing Gamora in her powerful ki energy. Everything goes white before it goes back to the battle, with Chun-Li gasping for breath and Gamora on the floor. Chun-Li was bent over before she stood upright again, albeit slowly. "That was... a close fight..." she gasped. But little did she know that Gamora was not defeated yet. Her healing had allowed her to survive what could be considered her deadliest attack, and before long, she was back up on her feet, wielding Godslayer once again. Chun-Li looked on in shock as Gamora got into a charging stance. "Prepare yourself!" Gamora called out as she charged at the now exhausted Chun-Li, slicing her once across her midsection, punching her twice, and knocking the Street Fighter into the air. She leapt after her and prepared a mighty swing with Godslayer, slicing clean through Chun-Li and slicing her in half. Gamora landed, with the two halves of Chun-Li landing either side of her. She picked up the top half and stared at it. "I'm sure they'll pay well for you - dead or alive." Gamora commented, before walking out of the construction site. K.O! As Gamora leaves, she sees a boxer-like figure approaching a depressed-looking kid wrapped in bandages and leaning on crutches, with the kid looking desperate and defenseless. Gamora shot a death glare at the boxer, who decides to make haste upon seeing her. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Results Boomstick: Deadliest wins... but Chun-Li, nooooo... Wiz: Chun-Li may have had a better ranged game with her ki attacks, but Gamora outclassed her in every other category. Her build as a Zen Whoberis combined with the technology that augmented her meant that she was just as strong, faster, more durable and could fight for longer at any one time. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Chun-Li has no dangerous weaponry, but Gamora had an infinite supply of knives and such thanks to her Infinity Cloak! Wiz: Chun-Li is a tough opponent for any Street Fighter competitor to face, but Gamora was able to equal, if not surpass Chun-Li's strength, and although the Kikosho is a major boon for Chun-Li, doing so leaves her vulnerable. It may be enough to stagger Gamora, but not to put her down permanenlty, simply because Gamora is tough enough to walk it off, or rely on her healing factor to recover the damage. Boomstick: Y'know, Gamora won. Chun-Li lost. I'm really split about it... Wiz: The winner is Gamora. Who would you be rooting for? Gamora Chun-Li Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015